ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Paws
Description Paws is a small coastal village south of Britain and west of the Fens of the Dead. There is nothing out of the ordinary in the town. Paws is a farming town, as it has always been. The town now is very poor, with the seven-year drought having ruined most of the farmers. The Homeless Shelter is a bitter reminder of this. The only other thing that stands out is the Flour Mill at the river that runs through the town. Not much is found economically in the town. Farmers that sell various products, a slaughterhouse, a mill and the Salty Dog tavern. Every other business had broken down when Paws went down. History Paws is a town that already existed in the time of Ultima I in the Lands of Lord British. Though it wasn't seen in Ultima II or Ultima III, it survived the cataclysm that formed Britannia, and became a farming center in Ultima IV. A wall was later erected around the town, and Paws was still a farming center by the time of Ultima V. The walls were eventually razed, and the town expanded a bit. Besides farming, Paws also became famous for their weavers, their fame great at the time of Ultima VI. Roughly 180 years later, a seven-year drought ruined most of the farmers of Paws. Poverty spread in the town, leaving it a broken shell. The poverty was still present in Ultima VII, with Paws only slowly recovering, while fearing to be swallowed by Britain. By the time of Ultima IX, Paws was slowly being engulfed by the swamps and became a place of misery once more. The mayor or Britain, Aidon also carted all the sick and poor to Paws - arguing that this would help them to recover, and in turn to help the citizens of Paws. He eventually changed his policy after seeing his own daughter being carted to Paws and the situation slowly began to improve. Lore Inhabitants Ultima IV Ultima V * Bandaii: mage * Danfits: proprietor of The Guild * Dr. Cat: tavernkeeper at The Cat's Lair * Ferru: stablemaster at Wishing Well Horses * Glinkie: adventurer * Lorien: innkeeper at The Smugglers' Inn Ultima VI * Arbeth: weaver * Dr. Cat: tavernkeeper * Dorin: shepherd * Grison: miller * Hendle: slaughterer * Marissa: clothier * Merideth: child * Mortude: ropemaker * Patrick: bard * Thindle: weaver * Timothy: innkeeper * Ubermon: cheese maker Ultima VII *Alina: concerned mother *Andrew: milk seller *Beverlea: shop owner *Britta: wife of Feridwyn *Camille: farmer *Fenn: beggar *Feridwyn: homeless shelter leader *Garritt: child *Komor: beggar *Merrick: former beggar *Morfin: slaughterer *Polly: tavern owner *Thurston: mill owner *Tobias: farmer child Ultima IX * Bella: windmill operator * Hayley: healer * Jared: orphan child * Maribeth: daughter of mayor of Britain * Peg-leg Joe: beggar * Ugh: Troll at the entrance bridge Services Ultima IV * Folley Tavern: tavern * Light Armour: armoury * The Magics: apothecary * The Market: grocery * Stables: stables Things to see * Flour Mill * Homeless Shelter Trivia * In Ultima I, the cities of Paws (in the Lands of Lord British), Owen (in the Lands of the Feudal Lords), Gauntlet (in the Lands of the Dark Unknown) and Wheeler (in the Lands of Danger and Despair) were exactly the same. They had the same layout, stores, and people in it. Their only difference was their name and location in the map. They were basically the same city copied over in the different continents. Category:Location in Britannia Category:Ultima IV Category:Ultima IV on NES